


Christmas Party

by NicNack4U



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Between Episodes, But basically Sam has a quick thought to trick Dean into eating veggie burgers, But very mostly Gen, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Complete, Don't Post To Another Website Without My Permission, Family Feels, Gen, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Light threats of veganism?? Idk how to tag that lol, Mostly Gen, NotFunnyDean, NotFunnyDean's Supernatural Advent Calendar 2019, One Shot, SPNADVENTCALENDAR2019, Season/Series 15, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: "A party?" Dean asked Sam incredulously. "A friggin' Christmas party Sammy, right now when we got all this freakin' God crap goin' on?!"Sam shrugged, looking down at his brother with those huge puppy dog eyes of his. "And why not have a Christmas party right now? Now may be the only chance we have to celebrate Christmas properly, D. We don't know if we're gonna survive this. We don't even know if our plan to trap Chuck is even gonna work. So yeah, a Christmas party."
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574596
Kudos: 2





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> Hiiiii, super late, I know! I'M SORRY! 
> 
> Holidays are a very busy time for most of us anyway, right? So, I hope you guys understand. :) 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> I hope you guys had a very happy holidays. :)

**Christmas Party**

"A party?" Dean asked Sam incredulously. "A friggin' Christmas party Sam, right now when we got all this freakin' God crap goin' on?!" 

Sam shrugged, looking down at his brother with those huge puppy dog eyes of his. "And why not have a Christmas party right now? Now may be the only chance we have to celebrate Christmas properly, De. We don't know if we're gonna survive this. We don't even know if our plan to trap Chuck is even gonna work. So yeah, a Christmas party." 

Dean of course knew that Sam knew that Dean wanted a Christmas party too, but Dean still put on a big show of reluctance to the idea anyway. He rolled his eyes and groaned in fake annoyance, then sighed in fake defeat. 

Smirking, he sighed and said, "Fiiiine. We can have your Christmas party. I'll call Jody, Donna and the girls; You go call everyone else and let 'em know to be here at the bunker." 

Dean was about to leave the library and make his way to his Deancave/Fortress of Deanitude when the smug look on Sammy's face stopped him.

"Ohhh, no, no no no. No. _You_ are gonna stay here in the library with me. 'Cause you need to be the one to let Cas know. Call him, text him, pray to him; I don't care how you do it, just get him to come back home. Listen, I'm not saying convince him to come back home 'cause of your stupid ass - and yes, you are stupid for making Cas leave - all I'm saying is just invite him to our party. And if he comes? Cool. If not? I blame you, one-hundred percent." 

Sam ignored the serious stink eye his brother was giving him, along with his protests, and immediately got to work on inviting what was left of their hunter and non-hunter friends. 

And he made a Christmas to-do list. He needed to see if there were any holiday decorations the previous Men of Letters left behind in the bunker.

_If not_ , he thought with an internal sigh, _I'll have to see if there are any stores still open during the holidays. And kick Dean's ass if he's being even more of a jerk to Cas. He better invite Cas back, or I swear I'm buying veggie burgers and not even gonna tell Dean that they're vegan until he's done eating them._

* * *

"Hey, Jody! Hey, Donna! Hey, girls!" Sam greeted them on Skype. He grinned goofily and he was also sure he looked like a huge dork, given the way Dean snorted at him. 

Dean gave up on mustering the courage to try to pray to Cas and joined his brother at his laptop, sitting side-by-side with Sam. "Hey, Jodes. D-Train! Claire, hope you're still kickin' ass and takin' names - " 

He snickered at the looks Sam and Jody were giving him and then got serious. "- _but_ I also hope you're bein' careful out there. I know you girls can take care of yourselves, but well, you know how dangerous this life is." 

He shrugged uncomfortably at the impressed facial expressions his chosen family was giving him. "What? I'm tellin' the truth, ain't I?" He nudged Sam. "Tell 'em 'bout your idea." 

Sam shot his brother a disapproving look before turning back to his friends on his laptop's screen. "Okay so, get this..." 


End file.
